Área gris
by Tsuki-Ruyi
Summary: [Drabbles] [Yaoi] En el abismo del crepúsculo que se oscurece, la tierra se consolidaría. Su piel se quemaba, él no sabía el porqué, manteniéndose en pausa. La energía se expandía, deduciendo que al final las sombras lo perseguirían, porque él alcanzaba a huir, y permanecería adormecido en metros de la nada y en pedazos de un todo. Toda la grieta del pesar parece una fantasía.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Este fic participa en la Actividad de San Valentín, "San Valentín para Mortifagos", del foro _El Lado Oscuro de la Fama_ **:** Santuario ideal para los amantes de la pareja Harrymort / Tomarry.

Inspirado en la canción Drumming son – Florecen and The Machine.

Que puedo decir, ojalá les agrade. Si dejan su opinión, se aprecia.

* * *

Debería él haber contado con ello. Y sin pensar, Harry sabe que allí, en ese lugar sombrío, hay algo terrible, un residuo desmedidamente pérfido para la bienandanza habitual. En la Cámara de los secretos, se promueve una geometría sin ninguna dimensión alineada en los espejismos, que nunca dejó de sorprenderlo.

Habría que agradecérselo al otro joven mayor, tal cual nunca ha aceptado insensateces, en la arritmia de las cosas mágicas con un detrimento. Como la alta figura dejaba de ser traslucida, para tomar un cuerpo más sólido, atesoraba una visión cruel en el que nada era remoto, en que la superficie iluminada por la luz se derretía en la efervescencia de las palabras que le dirigió al chico de grandes ojos verdes.

A estas alturas, la cabeza de Harry la sentía pesada a causa de la ira y la desesperanza, siempre con la mirada hacia su opuesto, donde el agraciado rostro anunciaba una tempestad serena. De un modo u otro, el muchacho de unos 17 años, sostenía fuertemente la mano del pequeño, envolviendo sus ágiles dedos alrededor de sus muñecas, pero él comenzó a forcejear para liberarse del agarre.

"Te puedo tocar, eres mío", dijo Tom con una voz profunda, tan parecido como un susurro al oído al jovencito. Una brusca y repentina inhalación, se percibió en el niño, se estremeció, le hormigueaba la piel, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

A la derecha, junto donde terminaba su túnica de color rojo y dorado, casi en un sendero sobre sus piernas temblonas, se localizaba en el piso una **tarjeta** , escrito en el enlace, con una caligrafía elegante; la palabra: Tom Riddle.

Se iba y volvía a la conciencia del niño de las gafas, en miles de trocitos de esquemas mentales que se disipaban, brillando bajo un camino que parecía interminable, pero que se alargaba con igual ritmo.

Las acciones de Harry en el pasado, esclavizaron su futuro. El mañana podría regresar. Se ufanaba por seguir alejándose, con una apreciación abierta a las caricias, a los sonidos, prudencialmente crispado por escapar, alentado por las abstracciones. Las resoluciones parecían corroerse, ya no existía el aquí, sino otro lugar procedente de los confines del mundo, quedará emborronado.

Tom acerca su boca, rozando sus labios contra los del niño. Se entregaron al beso, demandando grabarse en su piel para que no fuera olvidado. Volviéndose las incitaciones más intensas, el joven más alto apresa al más pequeño, oprimiéndolo contra él, envuelto en deseo. El contacto se ha vuelto desesperado y frío, en una cuestión que no se reconoce como tal, buscando entre la amargura del sexo, más allá de los juicios, en el que uno y el otro lograrán en su último aliento.

Como si el peso de las circunstancias arremetiese contra su imposibilidad. Harry apenas se despertó y tocó, a un lado suyo, sin un ápice de ropa, el cuerpo desnudo del joven mayor. Cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos, se apartó tanto como pudiera. Sin duda, no así. Una cierta familiaridad, de las cosas que uno recuerda más tarde. Sin acabar de entender, no solo había perdido, sino que su voluntad se había ido con él. En ciclos muy restrictivos, a veces inmutable y en calma.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por leer.

 **Drabble 2**

* * *

En la orilla del bosque, amparándose entre la sombra de la hilera de árboles que bordeaban el lugar, en la época del otoño. La invasión del viento frío, alentó a los más amplios campos y florestas, a persistir descendiendo en lo más profundo de la melancolía. Se entretejía un enorme tapiz de hojas cobre y amarillas, marchando en lo más alto, para terminar acoplados en el suelo.

Por un estrecho camino de tierra, entre las sombras densas y de extrañas formas, a través del grueso manto del follaje de musgo y ramas, se distinguieron dos figuras masculinas asentadas sobre la cubierta vegetal. El sonido acompasado de un siseo, y como era lógico, se enroscaba una delgada serpiente encima de la pierna desnuda de Harry. Con su curiosidad natural por lo que viene rodeado de un paraje de misterio, permaneció despabilado y ansioso por proceder de inmediato. El infante se arrastró más hacia delante, probando evocar su determinación, con un torrente de emoción ascendiendo desde su corazón hacia sus ojos, mientras observaba el semblante de Tom, aspirando comprender sus deseos, desconsuelos o esperanzas, atrapando cada minuto.

En seguida, el corazón revoloteó fuertemente en su pecho, con sus mejillas arreboladas, arrodillándose con lentitud ante él, llevando sus manos al pantalón del otro varón, empezando a desabrochar el cinturón, tirando de la prenda, sacándoselas por las piernas. Lo miró un instante, entreabrió sus labios, humedeciéndolos con suavidad, mientras este alzaba su rostro, acercándose a ínfimos centímetros al miembro viril del joven mayor. Estimando con cierto detalle, puesto que aquella rigidez ha aumentado de tamaño, masajeándolo con suavidad, apretándolo entre sus dedos, considerando la suave textura de esa piel, sintiendo ese calor y un latido incesante. El reptil continúa moviéndose con sutileza, en la extensión de piel procedente del más chico de edad.

Entreabre más su cavidad bucal, al segundo sus labios calientes en la punta de la erección que estaba sosteniendo todavía en su pequeña mano, junto con el apéndice húmedo de su lengua apretando contra esa piel hinchada, chupando en un ritmo pausado, pero con apetencia. Lo recorrió de arriba y abajo, a veces rápido, a veces lento. Reanuda a abrir su boca, y posa la virilidad de Tom, en el interior de su húmeda guarida. Lo succiona una y otra vez, suponiendo que sería la **cena** de esta noche. Encontrarían ambos, el éxtasis. Sin afán, así habría sido forjado, es el corazón obsesivo de una fortaleza. Asumir un castigo, era la validez de los piadosos, formándose un consenso implícito entre ellos, a permitir que las verdaderas pasiones afloraran en presencia del admirable panorama cósmico de sentimientos y emociones. Con esmero, poco a poco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble 3**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

La intransigencia del frío al descender en unos cuantos grados, lograba ser muy notoria. "Hermoso, ¿puedes sentir la magia Harry?", el mensaje dicho en un murmullo espontáneo que llenó la oscura habitación. La ligera luz del astro lunar que transita por las ventanas, los convertía a los dos individuos, en cautivos de una melancolía acostumbrada en los años de sus existencias. Empezando con una palabra adolorida, dispuestos detrás de un ánimo generoso, algo que surgirá, que se predice que invadirá en y desde sus subconscientes. Un enfoque invadido desde lo profundo, en el punto donde se está retorciendo el alma, llegando en el momento equivocado y de la forma equivocada, atosiga en el pecho, noche a noche. Quizá no es mejor, para ir germinando algunos hechizos donde es poco posible encontrar ninguna chispa de alegría en ellos. Esos no son ellos, lo piensa, el chico más pequeño. No lo serán.

Únicamente está sincronizándose los comandos en la cabeza de Tom, en un arte viviente, en exteriorizar un desarrollo de una estrategia para la vida, detonando en ramalazos de coloración carmesí. El aire parecía zumbar con predicciones, en etapas uniformes, fijamente con un pensamiento de más, siempre con un deseo. Resonando la vaporosa pero entrecortada maravilla de su fuerte poder mágico que se destila desde su interior, a la redonda se calentó con su energía, cualquier tiempo se cristalizaba, como si cayera en picada, volviéndose gélido.

El infante enumera las veces en las que se duerme con el recuerdo del adolescente mayor moldeado en sus labios, el añadido de las tersas caricias que quisiera dejar en la ajena piel y los gemidos decaídos del goce malogrado. En una repercusión del malestar, un importe teñido de negro que se revelaba en **romance**. El chico de orbes verdes, susurra a los que ya no están. Sin embargo, si solamente él supiera estar al corriente para entregarse al universo y tocar en un resumido lujo, la imaginación de Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un beso a los lectores :)**

 **Cuéntenme** **sus opiniones xd**

 **Drabble 4**

* * *

Aún sigue él observándolo, un poco descolocado, como si estuviese compaginándose un intervalo particular, porque su apego es del presente, en el cual lo hace sentir más vivo, declarándose más feliz, ajustándose con todas aquellas cuestiones que le despiertan emociones, como algo clavado en su pecho que aborda de nuevo a latir. Posiblemente era algo más, una agenda oculta que sólo él estaba al tanto, y en cambo su mandíbula se tensiono levemente. Camina paralelamente a Tom, casi pegado a él, por una breve avenida que los llevará más cerca de las tiendas en Hogsmeade. Llevan algunas **citas** , desde hace tres meses.

De pronto, el adolescente se gira y mira vagamente al niño de orbes verdes. Orientándose en acortar la distancia para ambos, se acerca decididamente a Harry, apoyando su frente sobre la porción de piel más suave, su boca respirando sobre los otros labios, y se mantiene así un segundo perdurable. La calidez se va convirtiendo en estremecimientos, en la pincelada que se admite el entusiasmo. Besa al infante, acunando su mejilla con su fuerte mano, para atesorarlo un poco más, sintiendo por dentro, como el sutil calor de un fuego encendido. Los destellos de su enérgica magia se aferraban lentamente en un cosquilleo sobre su piel, en el que pulsaba un escalofrío que recorre su columna hasta la nuca.

Por tanto tiempo, la ilusión será resplandeciente cuando se volatiza el amor, a veces se enlaza un beso y en medio del silencio, se comprende que sobran las palabras para un vínculo del alma.

 **Fin**


End file.
